


The Myths that Make Us

by beyourhero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, Immortality, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, Star-crossed, yoimythweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: Entries for the YOIMythologyWeek on Tumblr.Ch 1. Day 1: The Myth of Tanabata (Japanese Folklore)Ch 2. Day 2: The Myth of the Hulder (Scandinavian Folklore)Ch. 3. Day 3: Immortality and Reincarnation/ Day 5: Star crossed lovers





	1. The Myth of Tanabata (Japanese Folklore)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of the YOI Mythology Week ( !!! I’m incredibly excited to share this week with you all, and I hope you guys enjoy the adaptations that I’m writing here. I chose carefully each legend, and I must admit, I’m not exactly versed on some of them, but I’m doing my best!
> 
> I planned this week around victuuri, but if you guys have an idea or opinion, please let me know! I may not write it right away, but I will definitely try to add it to my list of prompts, so yeah, feel free to request a pairing and so.
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.  
> without further ado, enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince, whose black hair like the night, and brown eyes like the most delicious chocolate, charmed everyone. Only those closest to him, could call him by his given name, Yuuri.

Since he was a little star, Yuuri wove beautiful clothes, like nobody else. His delicate fingers worked with fine threads, and his ability made his father, the King of Heavens, proud, so he assigned his beloved child to that chore, knowing well that he will always please him with his work.

As Yuuri grow up, his smile started to fade, the roundness of his face turned into sharp lines, accentuated by a sadness that no one seemed to notice, but his mother. Yuuri was old enough to find love and get married, and yet, his work was more important than his wishes.

As the years passed, he learned to live with that sorrow.

 

Ooooo

 

It was odd for Yuuri to make mistakes, but when he did, his father was the first to point them out. Maybe he combined two different threads or mistook two shades of blue, whatever it was, his father would make it known. Yuuri bowed and retired to his room to correct his mistake. But instead, he decided to go out and brought with him the threads of blue and pink he was working with earlier.

He walked and walked, until his legs felt like jelly, and there, at the edge of the river, he sat down, under the shadow of a tree, and started knitting again.

Focused, he didn’t see a small animal roaming around him, until he felt someone pulling at the shirt that was already done, disentangling the threads and leaving just a piece of useless cloths.

Yuuri felt like crying. He looked up and found a brown dog, with his tongue lolling out his snout and a very happy expression that didn’t hold any harm. But Yuuri, who lately lived with the pressure of being the perfect son that his father raised him to be, snapped at the animal. “How could you do that, stupid animal!” The tears fell from, his eyes, and he threw his materials at the dog, who dodged them.

“Makkachin! Bad dog, come here, now!” The stern voice of the owner of the dog, startled Yuuri. “How many times do I have to tell you that it is rude to destroy things that aren’t yours? Bad dog, sit here and don’t move until I tell you so.” As if the dog could understand his owner, he sat down, with his tail between his legs and a low whine.

“I am terribly sorry, Mister. He didn’t mean it,” the man said, meeting Yuuri’s eyes. And even with all the anger accumulated, Yuuri noticed the beautiful blue icy eyes of that man, and how sincere he was. Harshly, Yuuri wiped out his eyes, gathered his stuff, and turned around. The man didn’t try to stop him, for which he was grateful.

However, the next day, when Yuuri returned to that spot, he found a basked with one of the softest and whitest wool he had ever used. And a note that read ‘Makkachin says he’s sorry. Please, accept this as a pay for what this old dog did to you. Victor.’

Yuuri felt a strange warmth growing from his heart.

  

Ooooo

 

“Mama, how did you and papa meet?” Yuuri asked one evening, as he helped his mother to mend a ripping on one of his dresses.

“Like all lovers meet, my little star. By destiny.” He nodded, accepting her answer.

“Mama… do you think that one day, I will fall in love, too?” Yuuri murmured his question, turning around to avoid his mother’s gaze.

“Yuuri, my boy, you know your work is .-“

“More important than myself, I know mama. Forget that I mentioned anything.” He handed her the dress and left her room. His mother watched him as he stepped out the house to walk to the river.

He sat under the same tree and closed his eyes, then he felt something nudging his leg. The same dog that destroyed his shirt was there, but this time, he wasn’t alone. His owner was there too, looking at Yuuri with curiosity.

“The Prince shouldn’t wander alone to this side of the river,” the man said, and Yuuri instantly stiffened.

“I don’t even know you and you’re already telling me what I should do, wow, that’s fast,” Yuuri replied, his snarky comment making the other man flinch.

“That wasn’t my intention. It is just weird to see you leave the castle, that’s it.” You see, Yuuri may not be the most experience with people, he usually only crossed a word or two with the people that work for his family, and his connection is limited to only his family, but something about this stranger made him want to try, made him want to know how it was the world outside. He looked at the dog and extended his hand to pet his brown fur. “Thank you for the wool, Victor,” that was the closest thing to an apology, and the man merely nodded. “The sheep wasn’t mine, but a couple of favors was all I needed to get it to you.”

“Then what do you do?”

“I’m a cowman, Sir.”

“Oh, that’s good I think.” The silence fell over them. He stood up, and looked at Victor, and then noticed how thin and worn out his clothes were. By instinct, he reached out and touched the fabric of his shirt. At the sharp intake of breath, Yuuri realized what he was doing, and immediately retracted his hand, blushing furiously. He turned around, and left Makkachin and Victor there, watching him.

The next evening, Victor found a box with some shirts and pants, made by the finest clothes, and a red scarf.

 

Ooooo

 

The time passed, and the Prince and the cowman got closer. Yuuri learned more about Victor, about his work, and how he took good care of his cattle. Victor, on his part, learned about Yuuri’s ability, and how that was the only thing he was good at. Of course, there was more about him, but since his early years, people made him think that that was the only thing that mattered, so he believed as well.

“That sounds lonely,” Victor said, and Yuuri shrugged off, “Yeah, it is. But it’s not that bad. In the end, I’ve got the chance to meet you, so it’s okay.” Victor silently nodded, draping his arm around the Prince’s shoulders and kissing his forehead.

Back at the castle, his father could see how sad his son was, and it was reflected in the way he wove. The clothes seemed harshly tied together, and the imperfections were notorious, and when he asked his son what happened, he only got a sad smile by a response. So, one evening, he followed him to the river, and hiding behind the trees, he saw how his son smiled widely and honestly around that man, and how his laughter embraced them both as the silver-haired man kissed him full on the lips.

His son had found love.

 

Ooooo 

 

“Yuuri? Your father wants to speak with you.” His mother announced as he entered her son’s bedroom. Yuuri’s eyes widened. He was supposed to meet Victor, but he couldn’t tell that to his mother, so he followed her to the big salon, where, to his surprise, found Victor, speaking to his father.

“Ah, my son. Please, come here, have a seat with me,” his father moved to the side, so Yuuri could sit next to him while Victor was still standing. He looked nervous, and his usually composed exterior seemed about to break down. But he had never seen him so polished, his work didn’t allow him to, but there he was, using one of the shirts that Yuuri had given him, and, of course, the red scarf.

“I saw you two the other day, and he makes you happy, doesn’t he?” His father questioned Yuuri with a knowing smile, “So I told him you two can get married.”

“Father!” Yuuri abruptly got up. He felt again the same sense of distress over not being able to decide for himself on his own terms, and he turned to look at Victor. He shook his head and took a step forward to grab his hand in his. “Nothing would make me happier, my Yuuri. But I told your father, I wouldn’t decide it for both of us. I will, of course, be elated if you choose me, but if you have your doubts, I will wait for as long as you want.”

In that moment, Yuuri felt about to explode with happiness.

Ignoring his father’s shocked eyes, he rushed to Victor, wrapping his arms around his waist, hiding his teary face on his neck. “I want to be with you, Victor,” he whispered, and Victor hugged him tightly.

“Always and forever, my Yuuri?”

“Yes, always and forever, my Victor.”

 

Ooooo

 

The wedding was a simple affair. People congratulated the young couple who looked madly in love with each other. And there, in front of everyone, they promised a life full of love and happiness. 

They soon found out, that those promises never last forever.

 

Ooooo

 

“Dear, is Yuuri sick?” 

“No, my darling. Why do you ask?”

“He hasn’t completed his tasks. He’s late most of the time, and I’m afraid he will stop weaving altogether. That man has him too enamored. I knew our son wasn’t made for it.”

“I will talk to him.”

“No, I will.”

The King of Heavens abandoned his castle and headed to Yuuri and Victor’s shack. They had agreed to live together, near the river, even though his father disagreed with his decision. But as Yuuri had said, they were a married couple, and they needed their space.

That had been almost six months ago, and Yuuri lacked off his responsibilities. But not only him, Victor did, too. Most of the time, the King found cows that belonged to Victor, wandering near the castle. It was obvious that his son in law didn’t take care of his animal as he should, and the King needed an answer to their actions, and he needed it now.

What he wasn’t expecting, though, was to find his son on the arms of that man, lying pleasantly on the bed, while the clothes he was supposed to deliver the week before, was ruined for being abandoned outside for too long.

He kicked open the door, not caring about the state of undress of his son and his husband. His blood boiled with anger, and he threw some clothes to his son. “You’re coming with me to the castle,” the King demanded, ignoring the protests from both his son and Victor. “You two have neglected your work, and I won’t have this insolence. I should’ve seen it from the beginning, this marriage was a mistake.”

“Please, your Highness, we will. -“

“You’re not allowed to speak! You seduced my son into believing he loved you! You caused this!”

“Father, please don’t blame him, this was my fault!”

“I said shut up! You’re coming with me, or else…” the threat of his father made Yuuri whimper, and resigned, he dressed. Victor tried to stop him, but he shook his head, “I love you, Victor,” he softly said, looking at him one more time. ‘Please, wait for me, I’ll come back to you,’ he wanted to say, and Victor understood.

“I love you too, my Yuuri,” he replied, and then his husband left their house.

 

Ooooo

 

The King thought that having his son back would make things right again. 

He was wrong.

His son refused to talk, to eat or to weave anything for him. He didn’t leave his room, and even his mother couldn’t get in there. He had seen the sadness in his eyes before, but this time, his Yuuri looked more dead than alive. He was his father, but he was also a king, and he never truly learned how to balance both sides of his life.

The king knocked at his son’s door and didn’t get a reply, so he gently pushed the door open. As a father, he felt his heart breaking at the sight of his only son, clutching his pillow to his chest, and crying his eyes out.

“My little star,” he cooed him and sat on the edge of the bed, and Yuuri recoiled from his touch. That hurt. “I am sorry you’re in this pain, but this is for the best.”

“For you, father. For me? Not so much. Can’t you see it? I have no life without him!” Yuuri protested, with his voice hoarse.

He couldn’t do this to his son. His beautiful star was losing his light and sparkle, and he felt guilty, so he did what he thought was the fairest thing.

“Let’s make a deal. You can’t stop your work here, and Victor can’t be so reckless with his cattle. But if you work hard, and Victor shows me he’s worthy of your love, I will allow you two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month. That’s all I can do for my beloved son.”

Yuuri didn’t think it twice, and he nodded, accepting what his father had for him.

It would be hard, but he knew he could do anything for Victor.

 

Ooooo

 

The 7th day of the 7th month arrived, and Yuuri was overjoyed. After a long year, he could finally see his husband, and be in his arms again. Even if it was only for a night, he couldn’t wait any longer. Before the sun was high in the skies, he ran to the river, but huge was his surprise when he saw that his husband’s shack was now crossing the river. A precaution by his father, just in case they wanted to break another rule. 

Victor, with his heart-shaped smile and his red scarf, waited for him, but his face fell as he understood that it would be practically impossible for them to be together.

Yuuri fell to his knees, and covered his face with his hands, letting out sobs that even Victor, in the distance, could hear. His sobs were so heartbreaking, that strangely, attracted a flock of magpies. One of the little birds flew over him, and with its sweet and high-pitched voice, it promised they would build a bridge for them with their wings if there was no rain, so he could stop his cries and meet his lover.

Gratefully, Yuuri sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He crossed the improvised bridge, and once he was on the other side, he ran to Victor, crashing into his chest. Victor kissed him passionately, tasting their tears mixed together.

“My Yuuri, I missed you so much,” Victor said, pressing their foreheads together.

“I missed you, too, Victor. I felt like dying without you,” he replied, caressing with his fingertips Victor’s cheekbones and jaw. “I told you I would be back.”

“I know, my love. I never doubted it.” They kissed again, the laughed, and they made love to each other, feeling happy and complete for the first time in months.

They both knew it wouldn’t be easy to only see each other once every year, but their love was strong, and so were they. At least, for 24 hours, there was nothing stopping them from being happy on each other’s arms.


	2. The Myth of the Hulder (Scandinavian Folklore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, Yuuri, what were you doing in the woods this late? You know, it’s dangerous. The creatures that wander around aren’t always friendly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second day of the YOI Mythology Week !!! (I'm late, but shh) Today, I present you a legend from the Scandinavian folklore (which I must admit, it is not my fort, but here it is!)
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.  
> Find me on Tumblr as @miitzwrites  
> without further ado, enjoy!

 

The night sky was filled with heavy clouds as fat drops of water fell to the ground. The moon didn’t shine, making it difficult for Yuuri to continue with his journey. He should’ve listened to his sister and stay with their parents, instead of trying to reach his house in the middle of the storm. He cursed himself and his bad luck, but there was nothing he could do now.

He sat under a big tree and waited for the storm to break. He took off his glasses, and wiped them off with the sleeve of his shirt.

“My, you’re soaked to the bones. Why don’t you come with me and I help you get out of those clothes?” A seductive voice that came out of nowhere, startled him, causing his glasses to slip from his fingers. A pale and delicate hand picked them op for him, and Yuuri could only stare at the source of the voice. Something within him obliged him to accept, and he nodded, following the figure.

Even with the water fogging his vision, in the distance Yuuri spotted a small cabin, dimly illuminated, and he was thankful he had found a place to spend the night. The mysterious figure opened the door and led him inside. The place looked cozy. A small bed, a table, a couple of cabinets and a stove.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Yuuri turned around, and found a beautiful man standing there. Probably the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. With his long hair that reached his waist, and blue eyes that captivated him. Unprompted, Yuuri walked to the man, and reached out his face, to caress his lips and chin with the pad of his fingers. Realizing his disrespect, Yuuri stepped back, blushing furiously. “I-I’m sorry, Mister.-“

“Victor. Call me Victor. And do not worry, you didn’t do anything I didn’t like.” Yuuri nodded, still ashamed of his previous actions. “I am Yuuri. Please, do not think badly of me.”

“Don’t try to justify yourself, Yuuri. I told you, it’s fine. Now take off your clothes, you could catch a cold.” Victor didn’t seem exasperated by Yuuri, on the contrary, his lips turned into a grin, which did little to calm Yuuri’s nerves. Still, he did as he was told, and took off his jacket, his boots, shirt and undershirt, standing clad just on his pants. The blush from earlier now descended to his chest, and he covered himself as much as he could. Victor laughed, and shook his head, but he handed the young man a blanket to cover himself, and he muttered a small thank you in return.

“Now, Yuuri, what were you doing in the woods this late? You know, it’s dangerous. The creatures that wander around aren’t always friendly.” Victor put a bowl of steamy soup in front of Yuuri, and he ate it with gusto.

“I was at my family’s hostel. Tourists don’t show up as they used to, so I’m trying to help them in any way I can,” Yuuri told Victor. And it was strange, he didn’t open up so easily, much less in front of a stranger, but there was something in Victor’s eyes and the piercing blue of his gaze that he couldn’t ignore. Victor listened intently, the smile never leaving his lips, and the proximity of his body made him pause. Yuuri observed Victor’s hair, and he moved his fingers to play with a lost lock of silver hair. “It’s soft like silk,” he heard himself saying, twirling the curl around his finger. “Do you live alone, Victor?” He asked, but his attention didn’t drift from Victor’s hair.

“Yeah, I do,” Victor answered, leaning closer to Yuuri, resting his hand on his thigh.

“It’s dangerous to live alone in the woods, Victor.”

Victor shrugged off, “There’s nothing I can do, Yuuri. I don’t have a family to look after me, and my friends rarely visit me.”

Yuuri winced and moved his focus from Victor’s hair to his eyes. Victor did the same, retracting his hand from Yuuri’s thigh. “Then, if you allow me, I can come here again tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and so on. I won’t intrude in your routine, but in that way, I can make sure that you’re okay.”

Perplexed, Victor stared at him. “Why do you care, Yuuri? We just met.”

“Because I see something in your eyes, and I want to know what it is. You didn’t have any obligation to help me find a shelter for the rain, and yet, you did. Good people should be helped, and maybe, I can help you to feel less alone.”

For the first time in his life, Victor was speechless.

Victor was a creature of the woods, and he only lured people to his domains, so he could have sex with them, and feed on his essence, and if they wanted to return for more, Victor would be more adamant, until they die from extenuation. That’s what he had always done as a Hulder. But this simple mortal was showing him kindness, and something else, a strange feeling that was blooming in his chest. Victor nodded and offered Yuuri a honest smile. “In that case, Yuuri, tell me more about yourself.”

Victor didn’t complete his usual ritual with his guest, but he felt, for the first time, alive.

Ooooo

Yuuri, true to his word, visited Victor almost every evening. Most of the days, they would talk, tell the other about their days, their hobbies, their families (that was a sensible topic for Victor, but he trusted Yuuri enough to tell him snippets from his past). But there were days when the silence was enough for them, and they sat together, watching the sunset, as Victor leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri played with Victor’s delicate fingers.

And after a while, when they parted, Yuuri stood on his toes, kissing softly Victor’s mouth. Victor cradled his face, and caressed Yuuri’s cheeks, feeling the warmth spreading through his body.

A Hulder wasn’t supposed to act like this, to feel this way, and yet…

Ooooo

“Chris, it’s so good to see you!” Victor rushed to the blonde’s side, enveloping him in an embrace. Chris, who was also a Hulder, returned the gesture, moving his hands to Victor’s slim waist.

“Darling, you’re losing weight. Do I need to help you?” He asked, genuinely concerned about his friend’s well-being.

“No, Chris, is not that, I…” Victor trailed off, unsure of revealing what he had been doing over the past eight months. “I think I found him.”

Chris gaped at him, but he composed himself quickly, with a stern look, he said, “Victor, this is serious, last time you thought you had found him, he…”

“I know, Chris! I know, okay, you don’t have to remind me.”

Victor had a heartbreaking experience with a human in the past. He knew that, as a Hulder, the only way to break his wicked spell, was to make a human fall in love with him, and marry him. Only then, the marks that were carved on his black, resembling an old, rotten tree, and the fox-alike tail that hanged from his lower back, would disappear, and he would be a simple human again. He knew it, so, when a man named Jean appeared on his door, he didn't think it twice and seduced him. The man returned the next night, and the next, and he sated Victor. But one night, when the sheet fell from his body, revealing Victor's form, the man accused him of witchcraft and ran away.

Victor never saw him again.

“But he's different, Chris. I see him practically everyday.”

“That's part of the charm, my love.”

“No, Chris, is not that. We haven't had sex.”

“Wait… Then how did you enamor him?”

“Maybe he likes me for me, not for what I can to for him.”

His friend stared at him, trying to understand Victor. He wasn't like him, he didn't care about romanticism and sentimental stuff. But he had never seen his friend so sure of someone. Chris sighed, resigned, and took Victor's hand, kissing the back of his hand. “Be careful, my darling. If he breaks your heart, I will break him.”

“Trust me, Chris, he won't.”

Ooooo

“Yuuri, you seem tense today,” Victor mentioned casually, rubbing Yuuri's shoulders and biceps. The young man let out a heavy sigh, leaning against Victor. “My parents owe money to a man, and he threatened us to kick us out of the hostel if we don't pay him in a month.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Victor asked, kissing Yuuri's temple.

“No, just being here with you is enough.”

Victor, however, was planning how to grace Yuuri's family with a gift, that could help them not only to pay the money to that man, but also, to have a prosperous business. He hadn't done it in a long time, but Yuuri's kindness deserved it.

“Victor?” Yuuri's voice broke his musings, and he returned his attention to the man in his arms. “I need to work harder to get the money, I don't think I will have time to come here as I usually do.”

“Oh…” inadvertently, Victor tightened his hold on Yuuri's shoulders, but didn't say more.

“Come with me, Victor.”

“What?”

“Yeah, come with me. In that way, I will be able to see you every night after work.”

“I… I can't Yuuri. I can't leave this place.”

“Why not?”

“I just can't, alright? Please, don't ask me more.”

Yuuri nodded, and stood up from the bed, Victor followed him. “I will be here when you have time, Yuuri,” Victor's voice was soft, as he sneaked his arms around Yuuri's middle. “I would love to meet your family. But not yet, okay?”

“Okay. Just be safe, I will try to come here soon.”

“I know, my Yuuri, I know.”

Ooooo

A month passed, and Victor hadn't heard from Yuuri. He was restless, even Chris mentioned how sharped his cheekbones and jaw looked. He hadn't feed properly since he met Yuuri. But he ignored his friend, even when he offered his help, Victor refused it.

As he looked out the window, Victor saw a shadow moving towards his cabin. He raised from his seat, ready to launch at the intruder.

“Victor, are you there?” a female voice called his name, and carefully, he opened the door. He used one of his practiced smiles to greet her.

“Wow, is true. You're beautiful,” the woman said, and Victor looked at her in the eyes, noticing a familiar chocolate color. “I'm Mari, Yuuri's sister, and you need to come with me.”

“Is Yuuri okay?” The smile faded from his lips, and his voice trembled. Mari shook her head, “No, he's in the hospital. Sir Dubois came a couple of days ago, and he tried to hit our mother. Yuuri protected her, but the man grabbed his pistol, and he…,” Mari swallowed hard, trying to continue her story, “Doctors say he won’t survive another day.”

“I can’t leave this place,” Victor whispered, feeling the tremors running down his body.

“Please, Victor. Yuuri told us about you and how much he cares. Please, if you love him just a fraction of how he loves you, you will come. He deserves a last goodbye.”

Victor knew that if he left the woods, he could be easily spotted. His magic was strong, but the woods was the place where he took most of his power. But Yuuri, his Yuuri, he couldn’t stand there, knowing that he might never see him again. Without another word, he grabbed his coat, and accompanied Mari to the city.

The hospital was humble. The Katsukis didn’t have the means to have their son in a better hospital, and when he got to Yuuri’s room, it almost broke his heart to see a small woman crying her eyes out.

“Mama, he’s here.” Mari announced their presence, and the woman lifted her head up, and did her best to greet Victor with a smile. “Oh, Vicchan, my Yuuri has told me so much about you. I’m glad you could make it here.” Victor nodded, “He means a lot to me, ma’am. I’m sorry I wasn’t there…”

“Nonsense, my son. You couldn’t have done anything anyway. Do you want to see him?”

“Yes, please.”

Hiroko led Victor to Yuuri’s bed, and then she left the two of them alone. His Yuuri looked so fragile then, pale, with dark bruises blooming on his face. He took a seat on the chair next to the bed, and careful not to disturb him, he took his hand, and pressed it to his cheek. “Please, don’t leave me Yuuri, please,” then, using his last resource, he placed his hand on Yuuri’s chest, where the bulled had left a hole that wasn’t closing. He prayed to the same god that turned him into a monster, to let him use his magic on him, to let him save him.

Nothing happened.

He prayed harder, and the tears poured from his eyes, and his sobs grew louder. He felt lost. If he couldn’t cure him, so what was he doing there? Then, the labored breathing stopped. His chest didn’t move anymore. The nurses came rushing to Yuuri’s side, and a doctor had to drag Victor out of the room, where he found an inconsolable Hiroko. He dried his eyes with his sleeve.

“Where can I find him?” Victor asked, controlling his voice.

“Victor, whatever you’re planning. –“

“Answer my question!” He demanded then, raising his voice.

“In the tavern, but Victor. –“ He turned around, and didn’t listen to Mari’s warnings.

Ooooo

He knew how to move around the city. He was quick and quiet, and he waited for the man to show up. Then, he saw him. Earlier, he made the connection that Sir Dubois was the same man he had found years ago.

Victor made himself visible and dragged Jean to the dark alley. His back hit the wall, and Victor held him by the neck. His pale fingers turned into sharp claws, ready to tear him. Luckily, the man wasn’t intoxicated, and he loved the clear fear in the man’s eyes.

“Oh, Jean, long time no see,” he purred, smirking widely.

“You, you fucking witch, let me go!” Jean tried to break his hold, but when he attempted to move, one of the Hulder’s claws pierced his skin, drawing blood. Victor leaned down, licking the blood. “Delectable, as always. Now, do you want to know why I am here?” The man shook his head fervently, and Victor chuckled. “Well, that’s too bad. But I’m going to tell you anyway. You killed the man I loved, you disrespected his family, and overall, you’re a heartless bastard.”

“K-katsuki? Did you and that pig. –“ Victor clenched harder, silencing the man. “I won’t tolerate more disrespect. You’re going to apologize and forget their debt, and you will do it tonight, or else.”

“I’m not afraid of you. –“ the man dared to say, and Victor grinned like a mad man, showing his fangs. “Well, then I suppose, I can always convince you.” With his free hand, Victor took a hold of the Jean’s hair, and put his mouth upon the other’s in a forceful kiss. He bit Jean’s lower lip, breaking the skin, so he could taste the coppery taste. When Victor pulled apart, the gaze of Jean was clouded, dazzled and disoriented.

“And when you’re done, I will be waiting for you in my cabin. Don’t be late.”

Victor released the man and started to walk away.

A couple of hours later, Jean showed up on his doorstep, and no one heard from him ever again.

Ooooo

In the early hours of the morning, a couple of knocks woke him up. He used a robe to cover his body, and opened the door. “Victor, it is a miracle!” Mari, unexpectedly, hugged him, and he frowned in confusion. “When you left, the doctor thought it was over, but then my little brother opened the eyes. He hasn’t stopped asking for you.”

“But I saw him…”

“So did I, but he’s alive, Victor! Please, he wants to see you.” Victor had his reservations, but he accepted to go with Mari again. He dressed quickly behind of a curtain, and Mari looked away. He took the same long coat that he used the night before, and followed Mari.

If she saw the strain of blood on the coat’s sleeve, well, she didn’t mention it.

Ooooo

“Oh Vicchan, please, come this way!” Hiroko jumped from her seat when he saw Victor with Mari. He already knew the way, but he allowed her to take his hand and led him inside the room. When he set his eyes on the hospital bed, he almost fainted. There he was Yuuri, looking back at him, with a bright smile. The bruises and wound were still there, but his face had more color.

“I’ll be outside,” he heard Hiroko said, but was still too shocked to try to move.

“Are you going to stand there?” Yuuri asked, his voice was still hoarse, but he was well, and alive, and Victor dashed to the bed, and brought the young man to his chest. “I thought… I saw you,” he babbled, but he was quickly silenced by Yuuri’s soft lips. The chase kiss didn’t last more than half of a minute, but for Victor was enough. He offered him a watery smile as Yuuri pressed his forehead against his.

“I couldn’t leave you alone, Victor.”

“I know my Yuuri, I know.”

Ooooo

Victor stayed by Yuuri’s side for almost a week, until he was released from the hospital. The doctors were pleased with his progress, so it was of no use to keep him in bed. However, when Toshiya, Yuuri’s father, asked him to stay at the family hostel, he had to refuse. He needed to return to the cabin, to get his energy back. Also, staying in the city was dangerous and tiresome. A bad move, and someone could spot his tail.

Yuuri promised he would visit him soon.

And he did, but he chose the worst timing possible.

Victor, fresh from his bathe in the lake, returned to his cabin, naked. With an old drag, he was drying off his long hair, closing his eyes. But a sharp intake of breath broke the calm that he felt. Yuuri was at the door, and there was no way he hadn’t seen him.

The confused look on his rounded face, almost broke his heart. Now that Yuuri knew, he was sure he would abandon him. He could convince him to stay, but Victor loved him way too much to have him against his will. He just stood there, waiting for his reacting. For something. Holding back the tears that were welling on his eyes.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you walk naked, Victor,” Yuuri chided him gently, then he pushed open the door, and entered the cabin. Victor, bewildered, walked the rest of the steeps to the cabin, and closed the door behind him.

“Why?” He asked, but he didn’t clarify the question. Yuuri, who seemed so incredibly calm, looked at him, “My mama cooked our favorite dish, and she asked me to bring this. She’s so grateful for all your help, and thought it was the last she could do.”

“No, Yuuri, why? Why are you here? Why aren’t you running away?” Victor, on the verge of tears, demanded an answer, and Yuuri bit his lips, unsure of how to continue.

“Victor, I’ve known you for months. I’ve spent more time here than on my own house. You think I hadn’t noticed it before?” Victor gasped, and brought his hands to his cover his face. “Hey, look at me, please,” Yuuri stood in front of him, touching his arms with his fingertips. Victor shook his head, and Yuuri sighed. “It’s a shame. If you don’t move, I will have to eat this alone. Not that I complain, but my mama’s katsudon is the best thing you will ever taste.”

“Why aren’t you mad?” Victor lowered his hands slowly, and Yuuri used the chance to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck. “I love you, silly, that’s why.”

“But Yuuri, I am a monster.”

“A monster doesn’t care. A monster doesn’t love. And I know what you are. And you helped me and my family. If you were a monster, I wouldn’t be alive, here, with you.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor cried openly now, the sobs wrecked down his body, and he hid his face on the younger man’s neck. Although the position was weird, due to their height difference, Yuuri didn’t mind, and did his best to try to console the Hulder.

Once Victor had calmed down, he shyly kissed Yuuri’s lips, and he responded instantly. The intensity of the kiss only grew, and Yuuri, in a bold move, carried Victor to the bed.

They made love, passionately and ardently, and for that evening, Victor felt complete, like a man and not a monster.

Ooooo

Six months later, they organized a small ceremony, with Yuuri’s friends and family. Christophe came, of course, and promised Victor to behave.

After the wedding, when Yuuri and Victor were dancing, Yuuri touched Victor’s lower back, feeling that the tail was gone. Victor had told him that once they were married, he would lose the tail and the magic, and Yuuri accepted him in any way.

“Yuuri?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Are you going to love me even when I’m not longer young and beautiful?”

“Oh, my Victor. I will love you for an eternity and more.” 


	3. 5 times where their love wasn’t strong enough, and 1 time where it was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I damn you! But you, the man who wanted to take him from me, you will get the worst punishment. You will live for an eternity, and you will find Yuuri again, when he reincarnates, only to see him die again. Remember my words, and never forget what you did to me!
> 
> Victor ignored the princess, his sole attention was focused on his beloved Prince, who was struggling to breathe. “Please don’t go. I love you, Yuuri, please!” Yuuri coughed, a trail of blood slipped through his lips, and with his last breath, he softly whispered, “I will always love you, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello eveyone! Welcome to the 5th day of the YOIMYTHWEEK ( ) !!!
> 
> I decided to combine both prompts because I believe they worked better together. Small story time, this is the first time that I actually cry while writing, so, with mistakes and all, I do hope you guys can feel why I tried to express here.
> 
> Without futher ado, enjoy!  
> As always, English isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.  
> Find me on Tumblr as miitzwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> And pretty please, if you liked this entry, let me know in the comments!

**Japan, 1850.**

It wasn’t a secret for the courts of both countries that Prince Katsuki and Prince Nikiforov were more than just friends. They visited the homeland of the other often. They spent hours in each other’s company, and at night, they shared a room

Even their families knew they were lovers, and they allowed them, as long as they didn’t forget their obligations with their respective crowns

Therefore, when the Emperor announced that his youngest son would get married to a European princess, Yuuri bowed his head, hiding the evident sadness in his eyes

A few weeks later, when Yuuri broke the news to Victor, the Russian prince paled. “Yuuri, your father has no right…

“He is the Emperor, Victor. He can do what he pleases, as long as the country is safe.

“But Yuuri…

“War hasn’t been kind, and he needs allies.

“Then marry me,” Victor offered without a second thought, “ Yes, marry me. Russia is his best option. We have the weapons, an army, and we’re expanding our trades with other countries of Europe.

Yuuri shook his head, sniffing, “I already suggested it. He thought I was going mad, and then he said if he ever wanted to form an alliance with your country, he would send Mari to you.” Yuuri felt powerless, and Victor did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he brought him closer, kissing his lips softly. “I promise you now, whatever happens in the future, you won’t go through it alone.

Yuuri believed him

Xxx

The wedding date arrived, and the princess, Anna, looked flawless in her white dress, with the big diamond ring on her finger, and her bright smile. Yuuri did his best to look somewhat happy, but his solemn expression only changed for an instant, when Victor approached them to congratulate the happy couple

He couldn’t stand the hypocrisy of the people who surrounded him, so in an impulse, he ran away and hid in the Imperial Gardens. His shoulders shook, and he sobbed quietly when two strong pair of arms embraced him. Yuuri didn’t need to turn around to know who was there with him, and immediately, relaxed against his lover’s chest

“Let’s run away,” Victor whispered, “this country doesn’t need you. My family wouldn’t care if I vanish one day, please Yuuri, I’m begging you.” The urgency of his voice broke Yuuri’s heart, and he knew, if he turned around to face him, he would accept on the spot

Victor understood, so he let Yuuri go, regarding him with a kind smile. “If you change your mind, I’ll be waiting for you at the deck before midnight. If you don’t come, then I  will return to my country, so you won’t have to worry about me anymore.

Victor walked back to the palace, leaving Yuuri behind

“My Prince, you’re here!” the high-pitched voice of Anna, startled Yuuri, who quickly wiped his eyes off. “Let’s go inside, your father wants to speak with you.” Feeling numb, Yuuri let his wife drag him inside

Xx

He didn’t have to give it much of a thought, and without looking back, he abandoned the banquet and ran to the deck. He waited for Victor, and when he showed up, the Russian prince gave him one of his famous heart-shaped smile, the kind of gesture that was reserved only for Yuuri’s eyes

“I can’t live without you, Victor,” he shyly said, and Victor took his hand, “I promise you, zolotse, I will work every day to make you the happiest man alive.

“This is an atrocity!” Anna’s voice broke their bubble as she approached them with fire in her eyes. “How can you betray me with him?

“Anna, you don’t understand,” Victor tried to reason with her, but Yuuri placed a hand on his arm, a signal to let him deal with her

“I am so terribly sorry that you had to find it out like this. But I can’t stay here, Anna. It won’t be fair for either of us.

“I don’t care about fairness! You betrayed my country and my crown. And you mocked me. Prince Katsuki, you deserve a worse fate than death itself.

The princess pulled from behind her back a knife, but the attack wasn’t directed to Yuuri. She aimed at Victor. Yuuri, upon realizing this, with quick reflexes, pushed his lover away, receiving Anna’s anger. The sharp blade cut through his chest, causing, on the young prince, a fatal wound. Terrified, Victor moved to Yuuri’s side, cutting his hand in the process of extracting the knife

“I damn you! But you, the man who wanted to take him from me, you will get the worst punishment. You will live for an eternity, and you will find Yuuri again, when he reincarnates, only to see him die again. Remember my words, and never forget what you did to me!

Victor ignored the princess, his sole attention was focused on his beloved Prince, who was struggling to breathe. “Please don’t go. I love you, Yuuri, please!” Yuuri coughed, a trail of blood slipped through his lips, and with his last breath, he softly whispered, “I will always love you, Victor.”

The guards found the Russian prince, cradling the lifeless body of the Japanese prince against his chest.

Two weeks later, Anna was executed, and no one heard from Victor ever again

Ooooo

**United Kingdom, 1870.**

Being an immortal was… Weird. But Victor managed. He traveled often to avoid people’s questions regarding his beauty and age. He didn’t grow older, so he would look forever like a young man in his mid-twenties.

Almost twenty years had passed since that fateful night, and he wasn’t entirely sure if the words of that woman carried any true, at least, about her curse on Yuuri. Although he would never forget his biggest love, Victor was content that he had found eternal rest.

Or so he thought.

Xxx

Victor loved books, and he spent his evenings in the local library. Absorbed in his reading, he didn’t notice a man who took a seat next to him.

“Would you mind if I take this book for a moment?” A foreign voice said, and Victor made a gesture with his hand to go ahead. Then he looked up, and the words didn’t leave his mouth. He looked at him, his fair skin and auburn hair were a nice feat, but his eyes, the warm chocolate that he had only see once, was there. Victor could only stare.

Yuuri was alive. Not like the soft boy that he had met back in Japan, but his soul was there. Victor’s own soul was calling for him.

He raised a pray to the skies and thanked the mighty force that made this possible.

“Thank you,” the man said, and Victor barely nodded. The other man, with auburn hair, took his material reading and walked to another bookshelf.

Victor returned the next day, at the same hour, and the same young man walked in front of him, but he didn’t stop to look at him or to talk to him, like the day before. Did Yuuri forget about him? About their promises of eternal love? Victor shook his head at that thought. No, his Yuuri couldn’t forget him.

One evening, tired of waiting, he finally decided to talk to him. He got up from his spot where he frequently sat, and approached the desk where the young man was working, and waved his hand. The young man looked at Victor with a frown, but then ignored him.

“Yuuri,” Victor said in a quiet voice and, miraculously, the man immediately raised his eyes. “Oh my God, Yuuri! You remember me!” He extended his arms to hug him, but he stepped back. “You’re mistaken, Sir. I am Ben, and I have never heard of a Yuuri.”

Ben gathered his book, and turned away, abandoning the library. Victor followed promptly, determined to talk with Ben, no, with Yuuri. In a hurry, Ben crossed the street, and his keys slipped from his pocket. He crouched down to pick them out, ignoring the car that was oblivious to the presence of a man in the middle of the street. “Yuuri, look out!” Victor yelled, but it was too late. The car hit Ben, causing him an instant death.

It was funny. Yuuri couldn’t remember him, but Victor did. And he would also remember the second time that he lost him.

Ooooo

**Rusia, 1917**

Being an immortal meant that he could see with a fresh perspective the places where he lived once. So, the obvious choice was to return to his homeland for a time. He settled in St. Petersburg this time, near the train station.

Also, he had the chance to fall in love with different incarnations of his Yuuri. This time, his soul cried for a woman, and even if his preferences were clear since he was just a teen, Victor couldn’t ignore the way she moved in the store, her red lips and bouncing curls, and her shy smile directed at him every time he entered the small business. She was a seamstress and Victor always had a new excuse to bring her one of his suits.

“Mr. Victor, the buttons are fine. You’re not a careless man, are you?”

“Not at all, Miss Lena.”

“Good, because the tear on this pants wasn’t an accident.”

“I have a very valid reason, you will not believe it.”

“And what is it, Mr. Victor?”

“I’d like to ask you and your father permission to court you.”

Her cheeks turned into an adorable shade of pink, and her chocolate eyes looked at him almost as if her soul could recognize him. “My father and I have a trip planned for a month, and our ship sails tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, I see,” Victor frowned, clearly disappointed. Lena quickly placed her hand on his arm, and Victor felt as if his soul was singing with happiness. “I will talk to him, and in a month, you can discuss it with him properly.”

Victor nodded, eager to wait. He had waited for Yuuri for half a century and more, a month was nothing in comparison.

Xxx

Just as promised, Victor returned to Lena’s small store, and her mother delivered the bad news. The ship sank on the gelid waters, and the bodies were yet to be found.

Victor cried that night. His Yuuri never learned to swim.

Ooooo

**Spain, 1936**

Being an immortal has its pros. For example, Victor had the chance to experience new careers. This time, he dedicated his time to painting portraits. He would ask random people on the streets to model for him, and he would pay them. Some of them thought he was a pervert, others accepted, interested in what the strange man had to offer.

Victor, on his part, believed that he was closer to Yuuri.

He painted women and men. Some smiled at him, and others remained serious throughout the whole process. Then, one evening, a man, not much older than Victor himself, showed at his door. “Señor Nikiforov, I am Marcos, and I need this job.” Victor smiled at the young boy but avoided looking at him. Since the incident with Yuuri’s first incarnation, Victor promised not to be so reckless. He couldn’t carry the guilt again.

“Alright, please take a seat there,” Victor pointed at the couch near the window and prepared his materials. “I hope you’re aware that this is not a formal job, it’s a one time job only.”

“Oh, yes, yes, that’s fine. I need the money for my younger brothers.” Marcos told him, fidgeting with his sleeve. “That’s generous of you, Marcos,” Victor absently said, sitting on his preferred chair, grabbing his pencils, and started to draw the lines of the young man upper body on the paper. He did a fairly quick job, but when he reached his face, he had to stop for a moment. Those bright, brown eyes stared at him, and his lips were adorned with a serene smile.

Victor had to leave the room to compose himself. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice, he wouldn’t pressure him. If the soul of this body could feel how Victor’s cried for him, then, eventually, he would remember him.

Yes, that was a far more decent plan.

“Tell me more about yourself, Marcos,” Victor asked when he returned with a glass of water for him and the model. He learned that, in this life, Marcos had three brothers and two sisters. His father worked in the mines and her mother stayed at home. He had worked since he was a child, but the money wasn’t enough for the eight members of his family, so this was an opportunity that he couldn’t miss 

Then, Marcos agreed to return for another session, after Victor offered to pay him the double. With the money in his pocket, Marcos shook Victor’s hand, and something flashed in his eyes, something that Victor couldn’t decipher right then. But whatever it was, Victor considered a small progress.

A week later, the civil war within the country started, and Marcos never returned to Victor’s studio.

Ooooo

**America, 1979**

Being an immortal was lonely, but it gave Victor a chance to do something useful with his time. For example, he did social service in the local hospital, a couple of blocks down his apartment. He usually visited children, they were innocent, and Victor, despite the situation, found himself energized, he smiled more, and the small girls loved his heart-shaped smile.

“Victor, I’m glad you came! We need a big favor.” The nurse Marla greeted him, but her face was somber. That could only mean one thing.

“Sure thing, lead the way.”

“His name is Jose. He arrived here a couple of weeks ago, but the person who brought him here abandoned him. The doctors have given up any hope for him. He’s high on morphine, so it’s very unlikely he would wake up until…”

“I understand, Marla. I will call you when it happens.”

After all this time, Victor was used to the smell of death and disinfectant, proper of a hospital, but he could never get used to seeing someone die. In fact, he envied them. They could rest and wait for their next life, not like Victor, who was stuck in this world.

He approached the only occupied bed in the room, dragged a chair to sit close to the bed, and started reading out loud. He chose one of his favorite books, The Little Prince.

The hours passed, and the night fell on the streets. The room was dimly illuminated, and, though Victor never stayed this late, he couldn’t leave Jose alone. Whoever he was, he deserved to have someone by his side when the inevitable happened.

Victor leaned back against the plastic chair, rubbing his eyes, tired. And then, he heard him.

“I have missed your voice, Victor,” Jose struggled to talk, but his words wear clear. Victor, in shook, dropped his book and jumped from his chair to kneel by Jose’s bed. “My Victor, it’s been too long…”

“No, Yuuri, not now…” Victor, shakily, took Jose, no, Yuuri’s hand, kissing the bruised knuckles, “Why do you have to remember me now?”

With the little strength that this body still carried, Yuuri smiled, using his other hand to run his fingers through Victor’s hair. “It is a blessing and a curse. I finally find you when I’m about to leave,” he whispered, with a calm proper of someone who knew that his time was running out.

“I will find you again, my Yuuri, and will do this right,’ Victor promised with an edge of desperation on his words, but Yuuri shook his head, “No. Victor, I don’t want your soul to be tied to mine anymore. Forget about me, please,”

“But Yuuri. –“

“Please, Victor, for me. If the gods allow us to be happy, then be it. But until then, I don’t want to be the source of your pain.”

“My Yuuri…”

“I know, Victor. I love you, too.” With his last breath, Yuuri smiled at Victor.

He couldn’t do anything but gaze into Yuuri’s eyes for the last time until the life was gone for his body.

Minutes later, the nurses found Victor in the same position, kneeling by Jose’s bed, grasping his hand against his chest, and crying uncontrollably.

Xxx

When he left the hospital, Victor walked numbly to his apartment. The rain was pouring outside, and he was soaked, but he didn’t care. At least, he was feeling something. He looked up at the skies, feeling, for the first time in decades, angry at whoever was doing this to them.

“Why?” He demanded as if someone could give him an answer, “Why do you take him from me every time? My only mistake was to love him!” Victor stubbornly stood under the rain for hours, earning confused looks for the people that passed by.

The rain stopped, and he made up his mind. It was time to find another place to live.

Ooooo

**Sochi, 2015**

Being an immortal was worse than death itself.

Victor had opted for loneliness, and, once again, returned to Russia, where he started practicing one of his favorite sports, ice skating. It wasn’t hard to get back in shape, and he quickly won the attention of one of the best coaches in St. Petersburg, Yakov Feltsman. Soon enough, he was notorious on the ice skating community, and five consecutive gold medals later, he became Russia’s living legend.

Even in his solitude, Victor found a little bit of his heart on the ice.

And when he dared to perform “Stay Close to me,” people applauded his excellent choreography and skills, but no one stopped to ask why he longed to find the part of his soul that was missing. No one really cared.

And then, reality came crashing into him, hard.

People loved this Victor, loved his ability on the ice, loved his charm and his seductive smile, but no one knew about the man behind the mask, the man who had lost his beloved in multiple times, no one knew how badly he struggled to keep living a life that wasn’t his.

But he kept skating, winning, and crying.

Xxx

His world turned upside down the night of the banquet at Sochi.

There was this man, a Japanese skater, very drunk and very fun to look at. He pole-danced like a pro, and was bold enough to defy Yuri. Who was this man that, with just a gesture of his hand, had Victor on the dance floor dancing with him? Of course, he knew him. He needed to know his competitors. But he never paid attention to his eyes. It was only then, when the Japanese man wrapped his arms around his neck and asked to be his coach, that he really saw him. The warmth in his chocolate eyes was unmistakable. And Victor awkwardly stood there, letting him grind against him until Celestino came to collect his drunk student.

Yakov mumbled something, and for the sake of appearances, Victor agreed with him. A moment later, he ran from the banquet, from the press and the sponsors, and in the safety of his room, he allowed himself to break down.

“Please, no,” he begged to no one, to the gods, to whoever might be listening to him, “He deserves to live. Please, this is my burden to carry, not his. Let him enjoy this life. Let him live.”

Outside the window, in the dark sky, a flaming white trail lit up the night sky. In his sorrow, Victor didn’t realize that, finally, someone had listened to his pleas.

Xxx

Months later, fate seemed to enjoy his twisted little game, or so Victor thought when he received the link of a video of a man who was reprising his program “Stay Close to Me”. His eyes widened, observing how his legs moved through the ice, and how his eyes, the same beautiful chocolate eyes that used to look at him lovingly, told a story. The story of an incomplete soul and a broken heart.

Two days later, he booked a flight to Japan, and his new journey began.

Xxx

Being Yuuri’s coach was a challenge. With his anxiety, his sudden changes of emotions, insecurities and a wonderful talent that overflows, there were days when Victor wondered what he could do for him as a coach.

“I just want you to be Victor!” Yuuri demanded one day when Victor inquired what he wanted from him. People always liked Victor for who his appearance, not for who he truly was deep inside. And if that was what Yuuri wanted, Victor would gladly give that to him. His Yuuri didn’t remember him, but for once, Victor was content to spend his time with this reincarnation.

And, even if he wasn’t counting on it, he fell in love again, with this Yuuri, his Yuuri, and his ability to create music through his body, and the surprises that he had under his sleeve. Just like the day when he performed his free program in the Cup of China, when Victor felt that his heart was about to burst, and he did the only logical next thing: he kissed him, a weird push of lips, but a kiss nonetheless.

Then, Yuuri graced him with a ring. Maybe for Yuuri, it was just a lucky charm, something to look at and remember his coach and friend, but for Victor, it meant so much more. A ring that was full of promises, of ‘what if’s’. Victor hoped that he could spend a little bit more with this man, this Yuuri. But for now, he would cherish the time they had left.

Xxx

Katsuki Yuuri, proud GPF finalist, and silver medal winner, laid his head on Victor’s chest, tired after performing Stay Close to Me with Victor. That was their song now, their promise to meet each other in the middle, and Victor wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Victor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Can you tell me more about your life?”

“There’s nothing interesting, Yuuri. I’ve spent most of the time on an ice rink. My parents are out of the picture. Makka is my only family. What else would you like to know?”

“I meant your whole life, Victor. Could you tell me about Spain or Russia? I don’t remember much about the UK, either.”

Victor felt his blood freeze. He remembered him, but how? Harshly, he detangled his arm from Yuuri's form, and shot out of the bed, staring at Yuuri with a mix of horror and surprise. “Yuuri… You… How?”

“Does it matter, Vitya?” Yuuri got up from the bed and tried to reach out for Victor’s hand, but he roughly pulled away. “Vitya, please.”

“No, I can’t, we can’t do this, Yuuri. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t lose me, Vitya, no this time, I prom. –“

“No! Don’t say it. You deserve this life, Yuuri. And if to keep you well and alive, it means for me to stay away from you, then that must be done.”

Victor dressed quickly, ignoring the burning in his eyes and the evident hurt in Yuuri’s. He didn’t want to be the cause of his death, he wanted Yuuri to enjoy this moment. And if that meant he should sacrifice his own happiness and wander around the world in loneliness for another century, then Victor would do so.

“Victor,” Yuuri spoke, with severity in his voice, “Minako agreed to be my coach while you train for your nationals. You should talk to Yakov. I don’t think he would enjoy coaching you via Skype.”

“Tomorrow morning, Yuuri.”

Victor closed the door behind him, and a muffled sob coming from inside Yuuri's room reached his ears.

Xxx

Yuuri’s family noticed the slight shift in their relationship. No, not the rings, but the way the talked to each other. How coldly Yuuri acted around Victor and the way his coach seemed to avoid him.

No one asked, though. They would figure it out. And as Hiroko told Mari one night, if their love was strong enough, even the gods would bless them with a second chance.

Ooooo

**+1**

**Japan, 2016.**

After they won their respective nationals, Yuuri with gold, and Victor with silver, the Russian returned to Japan to celebrate his belated birthday. Yuuko met him in the airport, Hiroko cooked his special katsudon, and Toshiya told him excitedly, what he planned to do with the onsen, now that more tourists visited their town. Minako shared her notes with Yuuri, and the Nishigori triplets showed him the videos that they recorded of Yuuri during his training.

Everyone was there, except for one person.

Victor excused himself, and went to the beach, knowing that he would find Yuuri there.

He saw Yuuri sitting on the sand, with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms circling his legs. His eyes were fixed on the ocean, mindless of what was going on around him. Victor sat by his side, stretching his legs.

“I remembered everything when you kissed me in China,” Yuuri said, without turning to look at him, “When you kissed me, something just clicked. I felt like my soul was complete again. I knew I missed something, but I didn’t know what it was. But then you were there, and your lips were so familiar, and… Victor, I wasn’t shocked because you kissed me in front of millions in international t.v., I was shocked because my previous lives passed in front of my eyes. I saw you during my wedding, when you console me, and then, in the UK, when you came to talk to me. I remembered your dumb excuses to come to my shop with one or two buttons missing from your jackets, and I remember the crinkle in your forehead when you were focused drawing my portrait. Hell, the worst was the last time. I was ready to go, but then you came to me and didn’t leave my side until I abandoned that body.

“Victor, you found me again, and this time, I’m not running away. I am sure that this time, the gods will allow us to be together.”

Victor swallowed down the knot on his throat, trying to find the right words. “And how are you so certain that this is not another trick?”

“I’m not certain of anything, Victor. But I have faith in you, in our love. Have a little more faith in us Victor.” Timidly, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand, and lifted it to his lips, kissing the golden band that Victor hadn’t taken off, not even once.

Impulsively, Victor leaned closer, kissing Yuuri, his Yuuri, softly, and sweet, and with an air of uncertainty. Yuuri smiled into the kiss, threading his fingers in Victor’s silver hair.

It felt good to be back home.

Ooooo

**Bonus**

**Paris, 2036**

The notes of their song filled the silence of their room. They waltzed at the rhythm of a duet that the came to know by heart. Their song, Stay Close to Me.

Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s chest, and Victor had an arm secured around his back, as the other held Yuuri’s right hand. Even in the darkish room, the golden bands shinned together.

They were celebrating their 20th anniversary. They got married in spring when the cherry trees blossomed. Their wedding was a small affair. Their friends, family, and fellow athletes accompanied them. When they said their vows, even Yurio shed a tear:

_‘My Yuuri, I’ve been waiting for you for ages, and even today, I’m scared that you will slip through my fingers. But I trust you, and I know the gods had forgiven us for what we did. And in this day, I promise you to work hard for us, to give you the happiness that you were denied before. I promise you to love you and cherish you until the gods decide otherwise. And even then, I will continue searching for you, until we’re given another chance.’_

_‘My Vitya. You’ve been patient with me all this time. Even when I couldn’t see you, you were there, ready for me, waiting for me. And I can't imagine what you've been through all this time, the sadness and the heartbreak. So, today I promise you, my Vitya, that you won’t feel alone ever again. I will love you, in this life, and the next one, and if we ever had to be apart, my soul will wait for you, until you come back for me again.’_

Their guests were too moved to even try to comprehend the meaning behind their promises. It was better that way.

“Vitya?”

“Yes, my Yuuri?”

“Are you still afraid?”

Even after all these years together, Victor would wake up in the morning, and his first thought was Yuuri. He would lean down and kiss his forehead. And at nights, Victor would stay awake for a little longer, just to make sure that his Yuuri was still there, with him.

But those little actions weren't out of fear. They were caused by wonder. It was hard to believe that after a century and a half, they were finally together.

And some of his fears disappeared one evening when he was looking at his reflection in the mirror and saw wrinkles on the corners of his eyes. He tackled Yuuri to the ground and didn't care that he soaking his shirt with his tears. When he calmed down, he explained Yuuri the reason of his cries. He was aging. The curse was finally broken.

They laughed and cried for the rest of the evening.

Over the past twenty years, Victor finally saw wrinkles on his forehead. His hair was thinner, and there were permanent dark circles under his eyes.

He had never felt more full of life.

“Some days,” Victor answered after a long moment. Then he took a moment to appreciate his Yuuri. His face was rounded, his black hair had greys now, and his body, softer without the figure of an athlete, but it never lost its grace. He was just as beautiful as the first time they met.

“But remember what I promised. I trust you and I have faith in us and our love.” Pleased with his answer, Yuuri nodded, trailing kisses down his cheeks and jaw and back up to his lips.

Lost in each other's arms, they ignored the dazzling light of a comet that crossed the skies, blessing them with another lifetime together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ miitzwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
